objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Coiny's Annoyance
BFDIA Parody - Coiny's Annoyance Coiny stays awake at night to get rid of his hated one, Firey. However, when it comes to morning, the misery goes to him. How will things go? Find out in this parody! (scene in heaven, with Leafy, Woody, Flower, Nonexisty, and host MePhone4S, because the five of them are dead.) Leafy / It feels weird to be in heaven. Flower / It's nothing like what I'' deserve! MePhone4S / Shut up! It's time for PrizeMania! (Song: Come on down, it's PrizeMania time!) MePhone4S / We have 929 votes ''okay?! The one with the most votes will get a prize! (bars start moving) (Flower stops at 113) Flower's / Ou-''what''?! (Nonexisty's stops at 126) (Woody's stops at 243) Woody / aaaAAaaaAAaaa! (Leafy's goes to 447) Leafy / Yes! I knew it! MePhone4S / So the prize goes to Leafy, but what will it be? (There is a wheel with the following choices: Immunity $5,231,854 Lead Weights Muddy Dirt Personal Recovery Center Liquified Baseballs 34,567 footballs Crushed Grapes Rearrangement of teams Seeds Long Balance Beam Isle Sleep Bottle of Greenish Paint Isle Wake-Up Evil Bubble Personal Speaker Box MePhone4S is about to spin the wheel) Siri / Wait, Master, you should let Leafy spin the wheel, since she won the prize! MePhone4S / Okay, Siri... (Leafy spins the wheel and it lands on Personal Speaker Box) (out comes a speaker box that's light green on outside, dark green on circle, and sounds like Leafy) Leafy's Announcer / Hello everyone! Who would like some popcorn and fruit punch? (Leafy, Woody, Flower and Nonexisty all raise hands) BFDIA Parody Title Screen (scene in real world) Firey's Announcer / WOAH Bunch, you lost last month, so your team is up for voting. And as it turns out, it is now time for Cake at Stake. Pin / Already?! Firey's Announcer / Why not? (Song: The points are gone, we are free from them now but we look on, to the moment that we see, the next slice of cake, a step closer to the prize brought on by Cake at Stake!) Firey's Announcer / First, one of you will win a prize. Let's find out who! (prize votes are revealed, and Coiny gets the most votes) Firey's Announcer / Coiny won the prize, just like he did during the first CAS of the season! Coiny / Really? Yahoo! Firey's Announcer / Spin the wheel to see what prize you get! (Coiny spins the wheel. It lands on A Pillow. He gets a pillow.) Coiny / How interesting... Firey's Announcer / Now it's time for the elimination votes. We have 1087 votes. The cake this time is a bunch of French fries stuck together with mozzarella cheese! (Fries shows up) Fries / I'm so totally offended! Firey's Announcer / Fries, what are you doing here? You're not on this team. (Fries leaves) Firey's Announcer / Anyways, Coiny is safe with 99 dislikes. (mozzarella-fries passed to Coiny) Coiny / Yum! I've never imagined such a thing before! Firey's Announcer / So is Nickel, with 113. (mozzarella-fries passed to Nickel) Nickel / Thank you. Firey's Announcer / Also safe are Yellow Face (at 132) and Bomby (at 162). (mozzarella-fries passed to Yellow Face and Bomby) (Coiny starts eating his mozzarella-fries) Firey's Announcer / The next safe is Needle, with 177 votes. (mozzarella-fries passed to Needle) Needle / By the way, thanks for not calling me Needy! Firey's Announcer / Now it is down to Pin to Spongy. Pin, you are annoying, because you throw things and talk back at unexpected times. Pin / Wha-are you serious?! Firey's Announcer / Spongy, you are very fat and smelly, so I'm not surprised that many people voted for you. Spongy / Uh oh! Firey's Announcer / Let's see who will be going to the TLC. (votes are revealed: Spongy stops at 199, and Pin goes to 205) (mozzarella-fries passed to Spongy) Pin / Ou-''what''?! I'm the leader of the team! I- (Pin is flung to the TLC) (scene in TLC, with Donut, Dora, Teardrop, Match, Puffball and Pin) Pin / Oh my hydrogen! Puffball / It's been awfully depressing in here. My speaker box is alive again, but I'm in here, so I can't see her. Pin / Oh, Puffball, I'm sorry I killed your speaker box. I tried stabbing Leafy because she aggravated me. I was out of line. I'm sorry. Puffball / Why, thanks for apologizing! Actually, lie down and close your eyes for something spectacular! (Pin lies down and closes her eyes) (something magic happens) (Pin is standing with arms and legs) Pin / *gasp* My limbs are back! Puffball / Yep, they were with me the whole time. I wanted them to stay safe. Pin / Oh thank you Puffball thank you so much!! Puffball / You're welcome! Pin / Say, how did you end up in the TLC? Since you're a flying creature, you'd easily resist it! Puffball / They had to freeze me just so they could do this. I was unfrozen a long time ago. (scene in heaven) Leafy's Announcer / Here you go! (Popcorn and Fruit Punch passed to each of Leafy, Woody, Flower, Nonexisty) Leafy to Woody / I don't really want fruit punch, so you can have mine! (Woody is happy) Leafy / You're welcome! (Flower drinks her punch in a couple of seconds, then turns into metal) Flower / What?! Leafy's Announcer / Oh yeah, the drink contains yoyleberry. Sorry about that. Flower / Grr! (scene in real world) (contestants are running towards the Finish) Firey / I'm sooo excited! Gelatin / So excited for what? Firey / I'll have the opportunity to burn pillows! Coiny / Oh no, you don't mean...! Firey / Haha, before you know it, I'll burn your pillow too! (Coiny is about to slap Firey) Firey's Announcer / No way! You should be participating in the contest! Book / It's pretty tedious running again; we used to run up to the summit of Yoyle Mountain. Ruby / *right*! Napkin / Go, runners, go! Firey's Announcer / Golf Ball is in the lead, Tennis Ball second, and Pencil third. Pencil / I'm sad that Match isn't here. (Golf Ball reaches the finish) Firey's Announcer / Congratulations Golf Ball! Since you're the first to reach the finish, you- Golf Ball / Get a Win Token! Firey's Announcer / No, you'll chat with the people who were up for joining this season but didn't get enough votes. Pen / Hey there Golf Ball! (scene in heaven) Flower / Hey! What happened to that iPhone4S! Leafy / Why does it matter? My speaker box can be the host now. (Later...) (when it's darker) Coiny thinks / I can't believe Firey threatened to burn my pillow. He's a jerk, and I need to get revenge on him! I...(continues thinking) Firey's Announcer / I'm really impressed of all of you. You really made my day by competing in the challenges. Tennis Ball / Wow, thanks! Firey's Announcer / Wait, where's Golf Ball? (uses original Announcer's detector and finds Golf Ball lying asleep in her house) And it's 9:15. Yeah, since she won the contest, it must have tired her out. Tennis Ball / No, there is a different reason why Golf Ball's asleep. She recently took medicine that would prevent Dimple Fever, and it made her tired. Firey's Announcer / Whatever. (an hour later...) (scene in heaven) (Leafy, Woody, Flower, Nonexisty, are lying asleep) Leafy's Announcer / Right, it must be the time. But there's no clock around here! (scene in TLC) (Pin, Puffball, Match, Teardrop and Donut are lying asleep. But Dora is wide awake for unknown reasons.) Dora / ¡Me pregunto qué hora es! (I wonder what time it is!) (scene in real world) Firey's Announer / *yawn* Yep, it's the time! Good night everyone! See you tomorrow morning! (everyone leaves except Coiny, who is still thinking) Coiny thinks / The thing is, I got the pillow as a prize, and I may want it at some point in the future. This is gonna be a tricky matter. I feel like I just need to kill Firey. (some time later) (Coiny's eyes look tired) Coiny thinks / Oh right of course! Water kills him! Perfect plan! (walks into the house where Firey and his announcer are lying asleep) Coiny thinks / Oh, and there's a faucet right over there! (turns on the faucet and out comes lava) Coiny thinks / Ou-what?! See, that's why he's so dumb! I need to go somewhere else. (turns off the faucet) (Coiny exits this house and walks into the house where Pen is lying asleep) Coiny thinks / Perfect! (turns on faucet and gets some water) (exits the house and enter's Firey's) (splashes the water on Firey, and Firey extinguishes) Coiny thinks / Yes!! (leaves) (scene in heaven) (Now Leafy's Announcer is lying asleep as well as everyone else) (Firey shows up, standing awake) Firey / Huh? Where am I? ... better just leave them alone... (Woody leans into Leafy and Flower in his sleep. Leafy, being nice, does nothing, but Flower wakes up in agony, and in attempt to kick Woody, kicks Leafy's Announcer. Firey is shocked) Leafy's Announcer (falls out of heaven) / Aaaahhh! (lands next to Coiny) Coiny / Ahhh! Leafy's Announcer / Hey Coiny, shouldn't you be asleep now? Coiny / Uhh... no? Leafy's Announcer / I recently learned that lack of sleep can- Coiny / Wait, who are you? Leafy's Announcer / I'm Leafy's Announcer. Coiny / But Leafy's dead. Leafy's Announcer / I came from heaven. Coiny / You want me to recover Leafy? Leafy's Announcer / That would be wonderful, but I'm pretty sure the HPRC is asleep. Coiny / What the heck?! ... Wait, you're not asleep. Leafy's Announcer / That's because I was rudely awakened. See you when you're actually in shape! (leaves) Coiny (walking forward) / Gosh, I'm exhausted, but I can't fall asleep because Firey's on my mind. *sigh*, the speaker box was right, I should be getting some sleep. If only I could... (ends up at his pillow) (instantly lies on pillow with his eyes closed) Ahh, my pillow! I mustn't forget you! You give me all the comfort I'll need in the future... (falls asleep) (in the morning...) (scene in TLC) (everyone is awake except Teardrop) Pin / Good morning everyone! Match / Good morning Pin! Pin / ?? Match / Oh, like, Teardrop like often sleeps really late in the mornings. Pin / I wonder when she's gonna speak for the first time. (scene in heaven) (everyone wakes up) Firey / Leafy! Leafy / Firey! How did you get here? Firey / I...I was extinguished. Leafy / Wait, what happened to my speaker box? It's gone! Firey / Are you talking about the green speaker box that fell out of here? (scene in real world) (Firey's Announcer wakes up) Firey's Announcer / Hey, where's my owner? He was with me when I turned out the lights last night. (jumps on where Firey was lying) Hey, I feel water. Someone must have extinguished him! This is a serious problem! (leaves the house) (ends up where Pencil, Pen, Tennis Ball, Golf Ball and Leafy's Announcer are) Firey's Announcer / Guys, Firey's been extinguished! Golf Ball / Oh, no! This is serious! Leafy's Announcer / Who extinguished him? I sure didn't. Pencil / Me neither. Pen / I didn't but I have a feeling that some counselor checked into my house last night... Golf Ball / Not me! Tennis Ball / Not me! Firey's Announcer / Then let's find out who did. (the six start walking and eventually find Coiny lying asleep on his pillow) Tennis Ball / Coiny! Leafy's Announcer / I think it was him, because he was up late last night. Golf Ball / COINY! WAKE UP! YOU- Leafy's Announcer / Shh! He was up really late, so we should just let him sleep. Firey's Announcer / I don't really like Coiny all that much. He's irritating. Pencil / Uh oh, you realize what this means? Pen / He's gonna miss breakfast! And we're not allowed to save him anything! BFDIA Parody Credits (if they should exist) (later...) Coiny (rubs his eyes, yawns, and wakes up) / Hey, where is everybody? And when's breakfast? (Pencil shows up) Pencil / Sorry, breakfast is over. You missed out on a wonderful meal of Yoyle waffles! Coiny / OMG what?! Today was Yoyle waffles day and I missed it?! Pencil / Oh, sorry about that. I made a talking mistake. I meant to say Belgian waffles. Coiny / Oh, who cares? I don't really like Belgium all that much. (Pencil leaves) Coiny / But, my pillow's still here, and it's the weekend... (lies down with his eyes closed again) Ahhh...